Unlikely Oil
by RU771AN
Summary: You are a young man working for a oil company,you have to go to a certain country village and live there until you can determine about the oil. However you hate it there...until a nice nerdy chick gets your attention...
1. highway to hell

To your logical thinking brain this was the perfect chance to gain attention of the CEO.  
To your other side,this was nothing more than complete stupidty."Why couldnt anyone else do it?"You thought to yourself as you drive your Aston Martin DBS down the main highway connecting the city where you lived all your life to a rotten country village.

"Why did I go there?".You wonder as you go faster and faster,hitting 90kmh,then city soon became a distant blur as your sped through traffic in your way.

It wasnt so ago that you were working in a nice office,reviewing the latest company finds until you got a call from your boss that a new oil field was discovered in some place called "Apple Acres" in a shitty country village. He then requests that the CEO wanted a man to go there and figure outs what going on,report like a nice getaway didnt it?. No..no it didnt,becase now you were having TO STAY THERE AND RENT a house for a few weeks.

"Like all the spiders and stuff will be crawling everywhere,my internet connection would be fucked".You ask youself,no longer admiring the scenary as you turn off the highway,going down into a beatan path. Your car would be ruined as you saw the mud splashes everywhere becuase it had rained yesterday.

At least the locals would be modern enough to have a hose...or something that could clean a car. Noticing that you were at a crossroads,you looked for a sign that was pointing towards your destination.  
_I cant belive this is happening.I was in a good job aswell,now Im IN THE FUCKING COUNTRYSIDE._

_Well you wanted this job right?._

_Yes,but not so I would have to STAY THERE._

_Well bad luck Im afraid_.

The logical and not logical parts of your brain fought over,noticing the correct sign that pointed down to an even worse use the now stained-wtih-mud DBS"s handeling to drive in the right direction.  
You looked left and right as you drove down the beatan path,past rows and rows of overgrown hedges...and the mud pools.

You think of all the porn you enojyed,the movies,the shopping in the city as you approaced your new home for the next couple of weeks. You slowed down so you wouldnt spray down the locals as you arrived in the town centre quite easily,provoking quite a stare from the locals. Your advanced car ovbiously freaking them out.  
You turn up your music,driving slowly so you could see your new house number.  
"Right lets see,19,18,17,16,15,14,12...11 here we are".You comment upon seeing the shack that will be your new home. It looked crap,damp and with no internet connection at all.

You step out of your DBS,slamming the door angriely as you see the mud marks all over the shiny paintwork.  
_This will not do.  
Well theres no hoses or anything anywhere,we are stuck now right?.  
I think sweet apple acres could have a hose or something...those damm country folk would at leats help out._

You decide to forget the house and jump back in the car,Apple acres your next target.


	2. Deal or no deal?

**Road to apple acres.  
**Your beautfil and once shiny car was now reduced to being covered in sloppy mud as you drove through the battered began to wonder why you didnt walk it but since you were wearing the kind of suit for a buisness meeting and with expensive shoes too,it was safer to use the car.

You came to a stop outside a gate and its fences seemed to stretch for you beep your horn?.Rev the engine? Or call out in a southern farmers voice?.  
In the end you didnt do any,lowering the windscreen and poking your head out. The massive heat exhorted itself and you turned the air condintioning on for good measure.

"Ey what ya doin on ma land?".A slight tap on the body of your car and the distinctive country voice got your attention,it was a females voice and you stepped out.  
_Lets hope this is worth it.  
Yeah,they could be a bunch of born again christians..._  
Standing up to your full height,you looked at girl with a straw hat and short jeans,she had blond hair and green eyes. But she noticed you looking at her and gave a little stare.  
"Whatica doin out here...".She stopped miday way,not knowing what you were going to say but you had already figured that one out.  
"I am from the oil company,at a guess you are from that...barn,I am here to broker a deal".You explained quickly,using hand movements to signal your point.

The girl took it all in and thought for a second.  
"Can I get in? This car looks great!".She smiled,in response you just merly pointed at the side drivers seat and with out futher notice she jumped right in.  
"This is quite cool".The girl said,amazed at how far technogly had gone with the rest of world. You looked at her legs,marvelling the human perfection...the tannedness and everything else.  
_Your are a buisness man,not a pervert GET ON WITH IT._  
The mental backlash hit hard and in agreement,you started the engine and the gate somehow swung open.  
"The barn right?".You asked,wondering where to go.  
"Yeah!...this is epic,ma Granny wont know what hit here...and call me Apple Jack,or AJ".  
"Very well Applejack,we wont be long".You reply before driving off at a good speed.

But Applejacks legs just couldnt quit excitdely moving around,this was the farm girls first car ride by the look of it. She was certainly enjoying by the her blone hair moved as Applejack put her head outside the window...and well you could guess the rest certainly.  
For a moment the car ride went well and then you had to stop before the DBS hit the barn itself.  
"Right car ride over,get your parents or whatever...and a hose".You and Applejack both step out of the car at the same time.  
"Gotcha!".She runs inside,her nice ass going from side to side.  
_Well this has been a good ride so far,we might even be finished today!._

Its a oil field you moron and...look at that circuit pole,only one of four wires connected...do these people even figure it what electricity is?.

Apparently not,maybe you could fix that issue and the deal will go more smoothly.

Good thinking me!.  
The circuit pole was indeed being neglacted,the waste of electrcity and the fact that these people were most likely paying full price for it was annoying. You vowed to make this injustice right.

"Hiya,nice to meet ya!".Suddenly without warning,a little girls hand shook yours.  
Then a bony old woman who looked like she hadnt watched TV for years came out of the house,followed by the most intimadating man you had ever muscles huge and freckeled.  
"Im Granny Smith and this is Big Mac".  
Like the fast food,this guy was BIG...round about the same height as you but he was clearly much stronger. You said your name with a classic buisness smile and went over the details of the deal. The old woman and well everyone there didnt have much idea on what you were saying until you came to the bit about the oil field and the cost,not to mention how much digging would be required.  
"Sounds like a lot of money".  
"How big ar thm diggers?".  
"Eyyup".  
The typical country dumb voices were annoying you...not to mention the nagging circuit pole. The the house you would have to live in..its boared up atmosphere and the sheer look of it was enough to piss anyone off.  
Thats when you had a little brainwave,maybe if you fixed these peoples electricity problems then maybe you could in this...barn.

You told them your plan,straight and in simple terms.


	3. Thinking about girls

**20ft in the air-Curcuit pole.**

After agreeing with the apples that you could wash your car,live in thier home and hunt for oil in return for help around the house. You started to scramble onto the nearby curcuit pole,with your blazer and expensive items off of knew that Applejack was holding them,hopefully sniffing becuase you were so manly.

_This is easy.  
Yeah,just like basic trainin...no that was call of duty one._

Either way,you got up that pole faster than a stripper on a greasy chair with a bucket...  
The high voltage wires could fry you in a few seconds,but since you had the knowledge of these...things,the wire didnt not dare to kill you.

"Looks high up there!".  
"Eyup".  
The country people marvalled at high up you were,prehaps 90 or so feet up in the air and still soon found the voltage systems and armed with three wires you plugged them in quickly enough that it was over in a few mintues.  
"Hey,need some help?".Applejack had apparently not learned the danger of electricity and had climbed up after you,now she was tapping you leg.  
"What?...GET DOWN NOW!".You scream at her,knowing the danger that you two could get fried,looking down you begin to feel sick.  
"Eh?,didnt ta need sum help?".  
"No,Im serious...Applejack get down before we both get fried".You tell her in a stern voice.  
After a few minutes,you breathed a sigh of relief as you kissed planet Earth again.

"..."You look at the blond country girl and say nothing,you were annoyed at her.  
"What?".She askes dumbly.

_Your hot but...ah no sorry Apple Jack,your not my type.  
_  
You agree with that thought.

"Uh,want to help my clean my car?".You ask friendly,changing the subject and Applejack smiles in grabs the hose and passes it to you.  
Thats when you realise how mucky your DBS is,there is mud on the doors and wheels and the painjob isnt even visable on the bonnet.  
"Dang tats alot of muk".She comments upon seeing your facial expression.

"Yes,yes it is".Despite spraying the water on the car and concentrating on that only,your mind begins to drift off.  
_  
Quick make Applejack wet with it.  
Yeah she might strip.  
Get some enjoyment out of it.  
_

"That quick?".You finish REALLY quickly.  
But maybe spraying the kicker ass of Applejack would have made it go slower.

**3hours later.  
**  
You sit down with the Apple family to have dinner. Pretty much bacon and country was good tasting and almost as good as your favourite resturant in the city.  
"So what do you do for a living?".Big Mac asks name reminds you of a certain type of burger.  
"I work for a oil company,only 19 but getting there".You reply,but didnt you tell them that already?.  
"Got any family?".Granny Smith asks?,dopey but still managing to make it sound like a legimate question.

You think hard on that family didnt exist as they heard you could live on your own,Dad packed your car and Mum said as that and no regrets.  
"Yeah,but they live far away".You lie since telling a life biography would take a long time.  
"Got a girlfriend".The smallest of that lot asks,you forgot her name but then its springs back into thought.  
_Applebloom,red hair and wears a tie around her head or quite small.  
_  
To tell the truth you hadnt bothered with girls,although you were stronger than the nerds in your school and popular enough to be noticed...you always had your carrear in mind and being weighed down with a girl was not high on your list.  
But thinking about it now?,well you had a house to stay in.A job.A car and money.  
Could you afford a girlfriend?,most likely yes.

"No,I never really bothered with one".For once you tell the truth plainly.  
"Pfff,you should meet would love to meet a rich guy".Applejack snorts,you recognised it was a joke and play along with it.  
"Got any beautiful girls that I can meet?".You joke.

"Yes,infact one of them is coming over tommorow...your serious right?".Applejack answers,not going red or anything but theres a sign that she would not mind having a piece of you.  
_  
Sorry but not my type.  
Agreed._


	4. Not as it seems

**Your "new" bedroom:22:30  
**  
After having a good country dinner which tasted better than it looked,unpacking your stuff and then parking the DBS in a unused sat down on your laptop and started to report back on the situation to the company.  
You were typing insanly fast,well you were used to it.  
_Type type type type type.  
Not much fun but its needed.  
_

After having discovered that the Apple Family didnt have any internet connection,you had plugged in a powerful custom home hub into a socket that you had recently installed and the connection worked fine after that,bit of lag of course but it was expected living in the country side.  
Your bedroom that was just a spare room,was covered in darkness and the only light came from your computer.  
You looked at the time.  
"22:35,not very late,how come the curtains are closed?".You spoke,noticing that you never closed the curtains.  
_Does that mean that someone else is in here?._  
You looked around the room,it was cluttered with your stuff.  
Drills for oil,clothes to wear,money and a personal shotgun since you took house security pretty seriously.

Thats when you realised that a few hours ago you were talking to Applejack about the internet,she had gone but didnt close the seemed strange at the time but now...it made sense.  
"Applejack,show yourself before I kick you out".You city accent ecohed around the room.  
_  
Im speaking to myself arnt I?.  
Yup.  
_  
Applejack wasnt in the room,nobody was... You felt like a idoit for speaking to someone who wasnt there.

Either way you sat down and saw that you had a message in your emal inbox,it was coated in red menaing that it had come from the company.  
**  
Commence search tommorrow,report back as soon as possaible.  
CEO.  
**The CEO himself had sent it,that meant you were being recognised for your celebrate it you did a little fist pump in the felt excited about it,this meant you could rise up in the company ranks if you did this right.

**23:21  
**  
You lay in bed,it wasnt big and your legs hung over the side,but it was as comftable or maybe more than your old bed back in the city.  
You started to think about what bought you here.  
Was it your school?,parents?,the nerds and the jocks that bugged you?...or was it your left arm?.

The said arm began to twitch slighty,your right arm was bigger and stronger than the left one which was skinny,full of veins and highly sensetive,it had caused you a few problems in the past as when ever someone squeezed it you would scream in pain.  
Why did you have to have such a crap arm?,you wondered.

Your grades were As in every subject...well apart from PE but that was becuase of your left arm and you did fine anyway.  
Infact,you were top of the class in EVERY subject,you had been moved a year up and becuase of that the company that you worked for now took interest.  
But still,money was all you ever cared about,it was what made you...YOU.

Money money money money,no girls,no family nobody,just money. It was money that drove you onwards with a devoation and willingness to get it that borded on the insane.  
Your montly salerys were most likely double that the Apple Family earned in two years.  
But still,you were a pretty lonely matter what electrity courses you did and how much money you made,it could never replace that little piece of you that wanted someome.  
You were too ambitious and absorbed in your job to make friends or even relax.  
You sighed heavily,your right eye was bloodshot.

It was annoying infact.  
You went to sleep dewelling on that,not exactly the best night ever.

**23:32  
**  
Applejack had been watching you,her blonde hair was curled back in a pony tail and she slowly crept away from your room.  
The look in your eyes when you went to sleep and the strangeness of that left arm shocked her slighty.  
"Maybe you are just a sad lonely person".She remarked,having seen the amount of depression tablets you had taken and the internet sites that promised to cure it.

She felt a little tear coming out of her emaraled green eye and walked off to bed.


	5. A hottie

**Your "new"bedroom:6:23AM.  
**  
For once you had a dreamless night,you had slept soundly and cooly. The rooster outside had woken you up,the sound of its...cawing was not something you enjoyed but you had to grin and bear it in this situation.  
Thats when you began to realise that...you didnt pack any alcohol and your nerve tablets wouldnt save you when the panic attack began.  
"Hey,rise and shine!"Applebloom poked her head through the door and said those dreadful words with a smile. Upon looking at your panicing face her smile turned into a frown.  
"Hey,whats up?...YOU OKAY?".She started to shriek as your cursed left arms veins began to pulse heavily,they became bright blue.  
The spasmic and human side of your body that has resisted the mental torture begins to fight back,it makes you fall out of bed and the resulting sensetivity hits your cursed arm.

You begin to scream,heavy moaning death scream.  
The applefamily all come in the room and watch in horror as you begin to suffer for your riches.  
"Acohol...get me...some fuck...ing...alco...hol".You manage to say through gritted teeth and deep breathes.  
"We dont have any..."You hear Big Mac remark in his thick southern accent. This was just great for you,in a fucking nerve spasm and with no way to stop it.

_The mind.  
The what?  
Use the mind.  
Is this some kind of star wars paradoy?.  
No the mind is always in control.  
Your right!.  
Now use that sack of grey meat!.  
Got it!.  
_  
After having a two way convosation with yourself,you begin to control your mind and open the sluice gates to complete control.  
The flashbacks of the mental torture and everything barrage you,but YOU are in control. The pain begins to die and your arm stops shaking.  
You get up with a heavy sigh and look at the Apple Family,thier shocked faces were almost comical at you standing there in shorts and a tshirt.  
"Im going shopping,for clothes and alcohol,who wants to come?".You ask,having made your mind up to go shopping.

The apple family nods slowly,Apple Jack puts her hand and you could it in her eyes.  
"Yes I want to go!,I love cars!".You could see those green eyes saying.

**8:34AM:DSB you and Applejack.  
**  
"Yeeee haawwww!,thats more like it...more more more!".Applejack hoots as you accelrate faster and faster. For once you had let the windows down and now the girl had poked her head out,throwing her hat all over the place and she pretty much begged you to make the DBS hit 80 on a country road.

"Your wish is my command".You mumble before switching into third gear,the scenary becomes a blur as you hurtle down the beatan track,hedges blowing past.  
"Damm ah shuld git meself one of these!".Applejack smiles,looking at you with those killer eyes.  
"Do you know how much it costs?".You grin,knowing that the sheer price of one of these is beyond her familys wealth.  
"Ah dunno,just joking...Im not as rich as you".She calm downs,having intended it as a joke...and you had taken it too seriously.

"Well,we can go to a highway one day and race down that if you like?".You ask,lifting her spirits.  
"Cool!,ah reckon you should take me friends with you aswell!".  
_  
Friends uh?.  
Someone that cares?.  
Someone that you can rely on.  
Someone that you can trust.  
I have none of these,just money.  
Money cant buy everything you know.  
It cant buy friends._

  
You roll into town,having not said anything after reflecting those thoughts.  
"You okay,say what was that...reaction you had?".Applejack asks softly,interested to why you went mental.  
"Ah,well...its a long story,something to do with nerves".  
"Not deppression or alcohol?".  
"No...wait".  
"Wait what,ya gunna say something?".  
"No never mind".

You two had a little convosation but when she tried to find out what happened, you just stopped it there.

After moving into the centre you begin to look at the shops there,a fashion house and a sweets shops called "sugaer cubes corner" enters your vision but nothing really gets your interest.  
"Say theres Twilight!".  
_  
Who?.  
Whos this chick.  
With glasses.  
A nice ass.  
Bust.  
Eyes.  
Shes beautiful._

The girl Applejack had pointed out to...had captured your attention,she had black hair with a purple stripe running down the middle,her eyes were covered by glasses...she was gorgeous.  
"Hey,keep your eyes on the road...wait,you checking her out".  
Applejack interrupted your trail of thought and snapped you back on the road.


	6. Hot stuff

**Sweating madly:DBS.**  
Your were going red,bright red like a tomato in the supermarket that had been genetically modfied. Applejack was shouting at you to not run anyone over but you could pull your gaze away from that sexy purple haired girl,she was a stunner and you had not prepared for that kind of "weather".  
That "weather" was a bit too hot like the girl.  
Applejack had given up shouting and instead looked out of the window. You on the other hand finally managed to tear your gaze away start driving again.  
_  
Right,wheres the clothes store?.  
Hot girl hot girl hot girl hot girl.  
What?.  
She is SMOKING HOT!.  
Get a fire extingisher then if your so concerned.  
You better have a nice fa-.  
Dont even think about finishing that sentance.  
_  
"Hey Applejack?".  
"Yeah sugarcube?".  
"Is there ANY clothes stores around here?".You ask since living in the country side meant that a different kind of clothes were needed,not the business jackets,shirts and smart trousers you had...and DEFAINITLY not those $600 shoes you were currently wearing.  
"Turn left ahead,then a sharp right".The blonde girl quickly were thankful for those directions.

Watching carefully for once,you turned round the corner and beeped your cars powerful horn so you wouldnt have to pay anyone in compensation if you accidently hit if you DID,then the name of your company would be insulted,the CEO would kill you and Applejack might hopefully grow a half decent sack of meat that most people call a brain.

_Compensation for damages is:In law, damages are an award, typically of money, to be paid to a person as compensation for loss or injury;. The rules for damages can and frequently do vary based on the type of claim which is presented (e.g., breach of contract versus a tort claim)._

_Shut up wikipedia,and WATCH THE FUCKING ROAD!._

The good part of your brain called out and you just managed to swerve in time to advoid a dumbass farmer whos is most likely retarded.  
"WOAH!"Applejack screamed as you mounted the pavement(_they have pavements?)_And came to a nice stop outside the fashion/clothes shop that you were going to hopefully buy something related to working in the..."countryside". You dreaded it,working in a hot enviroment,getting muddy and mucky while some Pigs eat a food that looked like it could contribute to biological warfare.

"This is also ma friend Raritys shop".Applejack got of the car and pointed towards the fashion/clothes shop that was revealled to be her friends shop. You looked out of the window and gazed at the was modest with a large sign deparment stores in the city were better in every way but this stuff was sold locally and hopefully made for the lolcal "enviroment".

"Are you sure this is it Applejack?".You unwind the windscreen and feel the hot air on your forehead,enough to make you sweat slightly in your work clothes.  
"Sure as sugar are".Came the response as the blone entered the store and gestured for you to come inside.  
For a minute there,you wanted not to go since the weird part of your head was starting to rage about something...  
_What if shes "weird"  
Your weird!.  
_  
The logical part shut up the weird part quickly so you got out of your shiny car,locked it and ventured inside...

* * *

**Inside the shop/clothes/whatever it is.**

Clothes everywhere,not just on on the wall,on the ceiling...litreally all you saw when you get inside was just a mountain of clothes,shoes and stuff like that.  
You vaguly hoped that there was something for you in this pile of clothing.  
"So...wheres...whos the store owner again".You ask Applejack whos standing next to you with a rather bored look on her face.  
"Rarity".She asnwers blunty.  
_  
Wasnt she fine when we were outside?.  
Well done you noticed,have a gold star.  
Yeah thanks,but Im serious,this girl was happy outside,in here she is...distressed?.Maybe Applejack doesnt like dresses or whatever.  
Agreed._

  
"Helloooooooo Applejack are you here for that wonderful and elegent dress I made for you?".A posh sounding female entered the room,holding the tape measure and you saw Applejack visibly laugh slighlty,earning the death stare.  
"OOOOOO,Applejack,is this your boyfriend?,are you getting married?.Are you going to INTRODUCE me?".In response to that you went pale while the country girl to the right of you went a interesting shade of red.  
_  
We will need to talk about this later Mr Bond.  
You what?.  
_  
"I believe not,I am from a Oil company and I am staying at Applejacks place until I can finish my studies on the massive field of oil reported in this place".You cooly say and make the woman litreally fly towards you.  
Being the praticted speaker,businessman and gentleman that you are,you shake her hand warmly and bow your head.  
"Ohh a gentleman,much better than the guys around Rarity,whats your name?".She asks and you tell her your name.  
_  
Now that Im thinking about it,this one is alright.  
Define "alright".  
Nice eyes,good hair and killer legs.  
You truely are a pervet arnt you?.  
_  
"Ooooooo,are you here to try on some of my new clothes Applejack?".Rarity changes mood and lurks towards Applejack.  
"No..I mean Im busy...Im mean...ahhhhh".She screams as Rarity drags her towards a changing room.

Part of you hoped that they would make out in a hot lesbien scence,the other part just wanted to buy some damm clothes.


	7. Chapter 7

this fic has been cancelled, if you would like to wish for it to be countinued then leave a review or PM, a good reason might change my mind.  
Any chapter after this will make this one void because it has been started again.


End file.
